Friend
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Lagi gak bisa buat summary, so langsung baca aja bagi yg minat chingu./Changkyu/Family/hurt/comfort/RnR?


**Friend...**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning! Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **-o0o—**

 ** _A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be fool._**

 _-William shakespeare-_

 **_o0o_**

 **Paran High School Dormitory, South korea.**

Pagi yang cerah, diawali dengan cicitan burung gereja yang terus berkicau meramaikan suasana pagi.

"Hoahmmmm..." Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut brunette nampak bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menempel diatas meja belajarnya. Pukul 6 pagi. Dikuceknya mata yang masih terasa berat itu dan menggeliat setelahnya.

Tubuhnya yang masih malas seketika dipaksa untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Kaki jenjangnya segera memasuki kamar mandi dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi shower mengalir dari ruangan kecil tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya, namja tampan itu memilih untuk menuju kotak kubus berwarna putih gading bernama kulkas itu dan melongok melihat isi lemari pendinginnya itu. Harapannya tentu saja menemukan apapun yang layak untuk dijadikannya bahan sarapan dan bekal untuk seseorang.

Roti tawar, telur, bumbu penyedap, selada, dan beberapa bahan lain serta 4 botol kecil susu murni yang semalam dibelinya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil roti tawar, telur, bumbu penyedap dan seladadan menaruhnya diatas meja. Tak lupa beberapa buah tomat berwarna merah berkilat diambilnya juga lalu diirisnya tipis. Dicucinya selada hijau yang nampak menggiurkan itu. Telur yang nampak bersih dan baik itu segera dipecah dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan sangat rapi. Kemudian dikocok dengan ditambahi sedikit bumbu penyedap dan terakhir dioleskan ke seluruh bagian roti tawar. Setelah itu kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan penggorengan dan mengolesinya dengan margarin dan menggoreng roti tawar tersebut disana.

Disiapkannya satu penggorengan lagi dan menggoreng telur lain dan jadilah telur mata sapi yang putih dengan sedikit warna cokelat dipinggirnya dan setengah matang.

Setelahnya, namja tampan itu mulai menyusun satu persatu masakannya dengan landasan roti tawar berlumur telur kemudian selada, irisan tomat, telur mata sapi dan ditutup dengan roti tawar lainnya. Jadi apa...? Mungkin sejenis sandwich...? Atau mungkin juga... Entahlah... Yang jelas itu terasa enak dan bergizi. Namja tampan itu mengulanginya sekali lagi, dan terciptalah dua sandwich(?) diatas meja.

Namja itu segera memasukkannya kedalam kotak makan dan "Yosh... Saatnya berangkat." Ucapnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan dapur, tentu saja setelah membersihkan bahan-bahan yang tidak terpakai sebelumnya.

 **_o0o_**

Seorang namja lain dengan rambut berwarna kuning gelap, mendekati cokelat terang, nampak masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Alarm di ponselnya sudah berbunyi berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk bangun dari tidurnya, namun sepertinya itu tak cukup mengusiknya. Entah saking lelahnya hingga tak mendengar alarmnya yang terus berteriak, atau mungkin juga karena ada sedikit gangguan pendengaran hingga ia tak terbangun dengan berisiknya.

Ting tong... Ting tong... Bahkan suara bel ruangannya masih belum cukup mampu mengembalikan nyawa namja tampan ini kealam sadarnya. "Changminnie...! Irrona...!" Sebuah pekikan keras dari luar ruangan disertai gedoran yang tak bisa dibilang lemah itu, kini menjadi salah satu nada panggil yang cukup menyebalkan.

"Erhmmm..." Namja tampan itu sepertinya sebentar lagi terjaga dari tidurnya, dia mulai menggeliat dan menendang selimutnya. Tapi apa...? Sedetik... Dua detik... Tiga detik... Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda pergerakannya.

Ceklek. Bunyi pintu terbuka. Namun bukan namja tampan ini yang membukanya, tapi seseorang dari luar berhasil masuk kedalam.

"Yha...! Pemalas...! Bangun..." Pekik seorang namja tampan lainnya tepat ditelinga kanan si namja yang masih tertidur.

"Kyu... Kau berisik..." Kesalnya dan mulai mencari selimut yang barus aja ditendangnya.

"Yha... yha... Yha... Babi... Bangun kau..." Cho kyuhyun namja tampan berambut brunette dengan kulit seputih salju itu, mulai menarik selimut sang sahabat, shim changmin yang nampak terus mempertahankan kehangatan selimut ditubuhnya.

"5 menit kyu... Beri waktu 5 menit lagi. Aku benar-benar masih sangat ngantuk. Ah..." Protes changmin sambil mendesah malas.

"Oke, setelah lima menit, kau harus bangun tanpa alasan." Perintah kyuhyun telak.

"Ye..." Balas changmin masih dengan nada malasnya.

"Kau janji...?"

"Ye..."

"Jangan hanya mengatakan ye min. Tapi kau tak terlihat sungguh-sungguh."

"Ye... Aigoo kyu... Kau mengambil satu menitku, arra...?" Changmin mulai mengusak rambutnya kesal.

"Ok, Mian..." Balas kyuhyun dan berlalu menuju meja sang sahabat. Memeriksa semua tugas untuk hari ini. Ada beberapa yang belum selesai tapi jelas sudah berusaha dikerjakan. "Ck... ck... ck... Bisa-bisa kau tidak mendapat nilai dari oh seonsaengnim" Decak kyuhyun.

Diselesaikannya dengan cepat tugas sang sahabat yang kurang beberapa point itu, memasukkan buku-buku yang diperlukan hari ini kedalam tas dan terakhir, kembali membangunkan sang sahabat. "Min... 5 menitmu sudah habis. Bangun atau aku akan menyirammu di tempat tidur." Ucap kyuhyun dingin.

"Nde... Kau pikir aku tanaman atau apa?" Sungut changmin dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. Changmin lebih tahu dari siapapun, bahwa kyuhyun tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Ya, seperti inilah yang terjadi di setiap harinya. Catat itu, setiap harinya. Kyuhyun akan mendatangi kamar sang sahabat untuk membangunkannya, tentu saja dengan sedikit teriakan dan juga ancaman, dan setelahnya mereka akan berangkat ke sekolahnya bersama-sama.

 **_o0o_**

"Hoahm..." Ini baru jam pelajaran pertama dan shim changmin mulai menguap dengan sangat lebar. Beruntung guru yang mengajar saat ini adalah seorang wanita dengan pribadi lembut dan tidak pernah memarahi ataupun menghukum muridnya. Entah karena saking sabarnya atau karena saking tak pedulinya.

"Min..." Sentak kyuhyun lirih. Kesal juga dengan sahabatnya yang sangat tak menghargai keberadaan sang guru cantik dihadapan mereka itu.

"Mian..." Balas changmin tak kalah pelan sambil cengegesan. Kyuhyun segera mengepalkan tinjunya dan sukses membuat mulut changmin terkatup sempurna.

"Baiklah... Pelajaran hari ini selesai." Ucap sang guru mengakhiri jam pelajarannya. Masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Sang ketua kelas segera berdiri dan mengajak teman-temannya memberi penghormatan kepada sang guru. "Terimakasih pelajarannya." Dan sang guru keluar kelas setelahnya.

Kelas menjadi ramai seperti seharusnya setelah sang guru pergi. "Huah... Pelajarannya membosankan..." Keluh seseorang yang ditimpali "Iya..." Oleh yang lainnya.

Changmin mulai meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat manis. "Min..." Panggil kyuhyun pelan. Dan "Hm..." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang didapatnya.

"Kim seosangnim sepertinya mencarimu tuh, kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya kyuhyun pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal berbahasa inggris ditangannya. "Jinjja...?" Tanya changmin dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Shim changmin. Ke ruanganku cepat." Pinta kim seongsaengnim galak. Kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot menjadikan wajahnya 10 kali lebih sangar dari seharusnya.

Changmin mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki panjang kim seosangnim. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Entah apa lagi yang diperbuatnya hingga membuat pria paruh baya ini lagi-lagi memanggilnya keruangannya, ruang Bimbingan Konseling. Disanalah dia akan didakwa sebentar lagi.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau ini shim changmin. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengikuti peraturan sekolah eoh?. Apa susahnya mengerjakan PR mu sendiri.?" Tanya sang guru dengan wajah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf, tapi memangnya ada apa dengan PR saya. Saya mengerjakannya sendiri." Balas changmin tak terima. Dia sungguh mengerjakannya sendiri apalagi untuk pelajaran kim seonsaengnim. Dia sungguh tak berani mencontoh orang lain atau bahkan tak mengerjakannya.

"Ada yang melapor bahwa kau mencontek pekerjaannya pagi tadi. Kenapa kau tak bisa berhenti menjadi bocah berandalan?. Mau jadi apa kau nanti?. Tukang palak dipasar?, preman?. Kenapa kau tak bisa meniru cho kyuhyun yang begitu giat dan pintar. Pasti kyuhyun sangat malu memiliki teman sepertimu." Kim seonsaengnim mulai memperkeruh suasana.

Wajah changmin mengeras seketika. Jelas changmin adalah bocah yang tak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain. Siapapun tentu saja tak akan menyukainya.

"Saya permisi. Dan jika ada yang melapor pada anda bahwa saya mencontek pekerjaan siswa lain atau bahkan merampas hasil kerja mereka, mohon anda bijaksana dan bersedia mencari tahu kebenarannya." Changmin segera keluar dari ruangan sang guru.

"Yha..." Sang guru segera mengomel panjang lebar atas ketidaksopanan siswanya yang memang kerap membuat ulah itu. Bocah kurang ajar, bocah tidak bertanggung jawab dan sebagainya itu adalah rangkaian kalimat gumamannya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau disini..." Kyuhyun kini berada dilantai teratas gedung sekolahnya. Disekolah manapun didataran korea, sepertinya atap sekolah memang menjadi tempat favorit para siswanya untuk bolos atau sekedar bercengkerama dengan temannya saat bel istirahat terdengar.

"Hm..." Jawab changmin singkat. Dibiarkannya saja rambut depannya yang terus dipermainkan angin hingga hampir menutupi matanya yang tajam.

"Kau bolos..."

"Hm..."

"Ada apa?. Ceritakan padaku." Pinta kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan salah satu kotak makan yang dibawanya.

"Kyu... Bisakah kita terus berteman?." Tanya changmin sambil memandang intens ke arah mata kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget dengan pertanyaan changmin dan berpikir _Ada apa dengannya?_ beberapa kali. "Apa memang perlu kau tanyakan?. Tidakkah cukup tindakanku setiap harinya menjadi bukti min?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Heh...Entahlah... Tapi kau temanku, selamanya temanku." Ucap changmin yakin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Masih dengan pikiran, _Ada apa dengannya?._

"Ada yang tidak beres?. Apa yang dikatakan kim seonsaengnim?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mulai menggigit sandwich(?) yang tadi pagi dibuatnya. Begitu juga dengan changmin.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang penting. Dia hanya memarahiku karena mencontek pelajaran minggu lalu." Balas changmin malas.

"Oh..." Kyuhyun sepertinya memang sangat hafal sifat sang sahabat. Untuk saat ini kyuhyun masih sangat yakin bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan sahabatnya kyuhyun bukan type pengusik dan menganut faham kepoisme. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya saja.

"Enak..." Ucap changmin setelah menyelesaikan makannya dengan sangat cepat. "Ada yang lain?." Tambahnya.

"Habiskan..." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan separuh miliknya. "Gumawo..." Jawab changmin sambil nyengir. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah sang sahabat.

 **_o0o_**

"Hasil voting adalah 950 untuk cho kyuhyun dan 320 untuk choi minho serta 120 surat suara yang tidak sah." Suara dari pengeras suara itu nampak memecah kesunyian pemilihan ketua osis yang diadakan setahun sekali.

"Selamat kyuhyun ah..." Ucap beberapa temannya dan segera menyalaminya.

"Cho kyuhyun memang pantas menjadi ketua OSIS. Diakan termasuk murid teladan." Salah satu siswa mulai berkasak kusuk.

"Iya, dia juga sangat pintar dalam semua mata pelajaran terutama matematika, meski tak terlalu hebat dalam olahraga, tapi juga tak bisa dianggap buruk-buruk amat."

"Selain itu dia juga tampan." Kali ini adalah suara para gadis. Dan begitulah suasana yang merebak disebuah aula besar yang semula digunakan sebagai ruang pemilu.

 **_o0o_**

"Selamat kyu. Kau memang sangat pantas menjadi ketua." Ucap changmin tulus ketika sudah berada digerbang sekolah. Tentu saja changmin menunggu kedatangan sang sahabat untuk diajak pulang bersama.

"Hm... Gumawo. Geunde min, bisakah kau pulang sendiri tanpaku hari ini?. Aku masih ada rapat pembentukan anggota organisasi dan mengurus beberapa arsip dari ketua sebelumnya." Balas kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Bye..." Ucap changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Meski jelas terpeta wajah kecewa disana, tapi changmin sangat maklum, sebagai ketua OSIS, kyuhyun pasti akan sangat sibuk.

"Gumawo min..." Ucap kyuhyun pelan setelah sahabatnya itu berlalu.

 **_o0o_**

"Min... Bangun... Kau harus segera mandi dan berangkat kesekolah..." Pekik kyuhyun sejak memasuki kamar sahabatnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Lima..." Belum juga changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kyuhyun segera memotong." Tidak ada lima menit lagi min. Aku sedikit terburu-buru hari ini. Bangunlah, dan ayo berangkat." Perintah kyuhyun lagi tak mau ditolak.

"Kalau begitu pergilah sendiri. Kau yang sibuk, kenapa harus aku yang ikut repot. Berhenti menggangguku. Kau sangat berisik." Balas changmin tajam. Baru kali ini changmin berkata seperti itu pada kyuhyun. _Well,_ mungkin itu juga adalah kesalahannya karena membangunkan changmin lebih pagi lima menit dari biasanya.

"Berhenti bersikap manja min. Bangun dan cepat mandi." Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya changmin mengikuti perintah kyuhyun. "Baiklah... Sudah, berhenti mengomel kyu..." Ucap changmin sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun segera membersihkan ruangan milik changmin, dan memasukkan buku pelajaran hari ini kedalam tas changmin setelah sebelumnya memeriksa tugas sahabatnya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau itu sama sekali tak pantas menjadi sahabat cho kyuhyun, shim changmin sshi..." Namja tampan bermata besar yang kini telah resmi menjadi wakil ketua OSIS setelah kekalahannya dipemilihan yang lalu nampak berdiri tepat disamping changmin berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya changmin dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kasihan sekali kyuhyun menjadi temanmu."

"Ada apa denganku?. Kau iri karena orang sepertiku bisa menjadi sahabat dekatnya, eoh...?"

"Tidak... Tidak.. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja dunia kalian berpijak benar-benar berbeda. Lihatlah siapa dirimu. Kau ini tak lebih dari beban untuknya. Harusnya kau menyadarinya changmin sshi."

Changmin mulai terlihat panas dan mulai bertanya-tanya, _benarkah apa yang dikatakannya? aku tak lebih dari sebuah beban?._

"Tanpamu kyuhyun bisa lebih bersinar lagi, tanpamu dia bisa meraih seluruh impiannya, dan tanpamu dia pasti akan menjadi lebih baik." Provokasi minho lagi.

"Heh... Haruskah aku memperdulikannya?." Tanya changmin.

"Tidak tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu menjadi lebih peka changmin sshi. Cho kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah ketua OSIS, dan menjadi teladan serta panutan bagi seluruh siswa khususnya dan sekolah ini umumnya. Dan jika dia terus berteman denganmu yang seorang berandalan, menurutmu, apakah reputasinya sebagai ketua OSIS akan baik-baik saja?" Seakan memberi pengertian namun menjatuhkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Changmin nampak terdiam tak berniat menyahut ucapan pedas minho. Sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengarkan kalimat itu.

Beberapa hari sebelum pemilihan changmin sudah mendengarnya dari beberapa siswa pun dari teman kelasnya sendiri, 2 hari yang lalu dia mendengar kalimat serupa dari kim seongsaengnim dan baru saja dia mendengarnya dari rival sang sahabat. Apakah memang dirinya terlalu buruk dan terlalu tak pantas bersanding dengan sang teladan?.

Pikiran itu terus saja menggantung diotaknya, dan berakhir dengan migrainnya yang kembali kambuh. Changmin tetap berdiri ditempatnya bahkan setelah minho pamit untuk pergi.

"Min... Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku harus menghadiri rapat panitia festival dan..." Kyuhyun belum selesai bicara tapi changmin menyentaknya seketika dengan nada dingin yang tak biasa. "Tak perlu lagi pulang denganku dan kau tak perlu lagi menjadi temanku kyu."

"Min..." Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat sang sahabat.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaanku. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memaksa untuk terus menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku." Ucap changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu min?" Tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau pintar kyu, kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Aku orang yang egois." Ucap changmin masih menundukkan kepalanya, namun kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang membeku ditempatnya.

"Min..." Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tangan sang sahabat. "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" Tanya kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau tak perlu lagi datang ke kamarku dipagi hari. Dan kau tak perlu meluangkan waktumu yang berharga untuk seorang beban sepertiku Ketua OSIS yang terhormat" Balas changmin datar dan kemudian segera melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan tertawa pelan. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri mungkin. "Hahahaha..." Terus seperti itu namun air matanya mengalir begitu saja seakan tak memiliki tuan.

"Kyuhyun sshi..." Panggil minho pelan. Entah sejak kapan minho berada dibelakang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saja tak berniat menjawab sapaan minho. "Kyuhyun sshi, kita harus segera melakukan rapat." Ajak minho pelan. Masih berusaha sabar menghadapi namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Hn..." Jawab kyuhyun singkat dan kemudian berbalik kembali kedalam kelas. Meninggalkan minho yang nampak masih termenung ditempatnya.

"Benarkan?. Kau sendiri akhirnya merasakan bahwa kau memang tak pantas bersanding dengan cho kyuhyun, changmin sshi?." Minho tersenyum pelan sambil terus melihat kearah jalan.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun nampak berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan senja hari. Sendiri. Seperti hari kemarin dia sendiri. Tapi hari ini berbeda, kesendiriannya begitu terasa menyakitkan. _Ada apa denganmu changmin bodoh?._ Batinnya terus menerus.

Ditendangnya satu batu berukuran sedang dan meringis kesakitan setelahnya. Kyuhyun merasa begitu bodoh dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Tapi dia justru mengulanginya beberapa kali dan tetap merasakan sakit yang sama. Entahlah, mungkin dirinya mulai membandingkan sakit hatinya dengan sakit di pucuk jemari kakinya, dan menemukan perbedaan yang begitu jauh, dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

 **_o0o_**

Changmin nampak berguling-guling dikasurnya yang nyaman diwaktu yang sama. Dirinya masih setia dengan air mata yang mengalir bahkan setelah sadar matanya membengkak dan merah mirip kena iritasi. "Melepaskanmu, apa akan baik-baik saja?." Tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin mulai menyusak dalam kebantalnya yang sedikit basah. Ya, antara air liurnya semalam –mungkin-, air mata, dan juga ingusnya. Menjijikkan?. Jangan pandang bagian menjijikkannya, tapi lihatlah betapa merananya seorang shim changmin, berandalan nomor satu disekolah elit itu.

Changmin masih belum bersedia meninggalkan kegiatannya. Namun begitu, ia sungguh mengenal sang sahabat lebih dari siapapun. Esok pagi, pasti sang sahabat akan kembali datang ke kamarnya dan meminta penjelasan yang cukup masuk akal padanya. Jadi dia harus segera menghentikan tangisnya dan bergegas mengganti password kamarnya sambil berharap, sang sahabat tak lebih jenius lagi dan melakukan pembobolan kunci password tentu saja.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk saking sibuknya hari ini. Ditambah lagi pikirannya yang terus melayang pada kejadian siang tadi. "Hahh..." Bahkan setiap helaan nafasnya terasa begitu menghimpitnya.

Kyuhyun memilih segera mandi, membuat makanan dan tidur. Persetan dengan tugas esok hari, tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu lagi bergerak lebih dari itu, begitu juga otaknya. Kegiatan untuk hari ini, lebih baik berakhir sampai disini saja.

 **_o0o_**

Mendung pagi menggantung dilangit negeri gingseng. Hawa dingin mulai terasa akibat menurunnya suhu udara. Masih belum musim dingin, tapi tetap saja, musim gugur membawa rasa dingin yang berbeda usai musim panas yang hangat dan bersinar.

Kyuhyun melakukan rutinitasnya, bangun, mandi, menyiapkan makanan untuk bekal. "Apa otaknya sudah beres ya?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman.

Segera dibungkusnya bekal yang telah disiapkan, dan bersiap menuju kamar sang sahabat untuk membangunkannya seperti biasa. Dikalungkannya syal hangat yang cukup tebal berwarna gading dan jaket hangat berwarna biru tua.

Dirinya sudah siap, tentunya setelah melihat penampilannya di depan kaca dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang sahabat.

_o0o_

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, tidak usah datang ke kamarku lagi. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya meski tanpamu." Ucap changmin kasar saat melihat sang sahabat berdiri di depan pintunya setelah beberapa kali gagal memasukkan kode pass kamar sang sahabat.

Changmin yang memang sudah siap dengan segalanya termasuk seragamnya, segera melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja yang masih terbengong didepan pintu.

"Min, tunggu...!" Teriak kyuhyun yang baru sadar telah ditinggalkan.

Sementara itu changmin nampak tak berniat menunggu sahabatnya –atau haruskah mulai kita sebut mantan sahabat?-. Namun kyuhyun berhasil menggapai tangan changmin setelah sedikit berlari.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?. Apa salahku? Katakan min...! Agar aku bisa memperbaikinya...!" Pinta kyuhyun kesal. Sebuah bentakan tak mampu lagi ditahannya di pagi yang dingin itu.

"Cih... Kau orang sempurna, mana mengerti letak kesalahanmu kyu." Decih changmin terdengar lelah.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana min?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang mulai memelan dan terdengar parau.

"Jadilah sejajar denganku agar aku tak selalu mendongak saat memandangmu. Kau bisa kyu?." Changmin menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya. Dan setelahnya changmin mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kau sungguh tak pernah mengerti, akulah yang selalu mendongak menatapmu min. Kenapa kau begitu sulit diraih?." Ucap kyuhyun pelan. Sangat pelan. Hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar.

 **_o0o_**

"Apa yang kau katakan kyuhyun sshi. Kau tak bisa mengatakannya secara tiba-tiba begini." Ucap kepala sekolah berkepala botak dengan tubuh pendek dan perut gembul itu.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida seonsaengnim. Saya benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan jabatan saya sebagai ketua OSIS. Ada suatu hal yang perlu saya lakukan dan itu tidak bisa saya selesaikan jika saya tetap menjadi ketua OSIS dengan berbagai kesibukannya. Saya membutuhkan waktu bebas saya kembali seonsaengnim." Balas kyuhyun dengan nada yakin yang dimilikinya.

"Wah... Lalu kau anggap jabatan ketua OSIS itu hanya sekedar permainan belaka. Seluruh siswa disekolah ini telah mempercayakan tanggung jawab itu padamu dengan hasil mutlak kyuhyun sshi. Apa kau pikir itu semua hanya omong kosong?. Lalu haruskah kami mengadakan pemilihan ulang untuk mengisi kekosongan yang kau sebabkan ini?." Mencak sang kepala sekolah.

"Saya tidak menganggapnya sebagai mainan seonsaengnim. Saya sadar betapa penting posisi itu dan saya mengerti tanggung jawabnya. Sejujurnya, sejak awal saya menginginkan posisi itu lebih dari apapun. Namun setelahnya saya sadar, ketika saya memilih satu hal penting, maka hal penting lainnya akan terabaikan. Saya pikir, saya bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Tapi ternyata, saya terlalu serakah dan justru tak bisa menggenggam keduanya. Maka dari itu, saya harus melepaskan salah satunya." Balas kyuhyun panjang masih dengan suaranya yang kalem.

"Untuk mengisi kekosongan, saya sarankan menempatkan choi minho disana. Dia sangat baik dalam berorganisasi dan juga _capability_ nya luar biasa. Saya pikir sekolah tidak perlu susah-susah melakukan pemilihan ulang." Lanjut kyuhyun setelah jeda yang dingin.

"Hah... Kau memberikan kami kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan kyuhyun sshi. Tapi baiklah jika memang ini keputusanmu. Toh, kau juga sudah memberi kami masukan yang sangat baik dan cukup dapat kami terima meski tak bisa sepenuhnya. Pengunduran dirimu sebagai ketua OSIS kami terima." Akhirnya kepala sekolah menyerah setelah perdebatan panjangnya dengan kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim. Saya permisi." Kyuhyun segera memohon diri dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tapi, hal apa yang lebih penting dari kekuasaan kyuhyun sshi?." Tanya kepala sekolah pelan namun masih dapat didengar kyuhyun.

"Waktu bersama sahabat seonsaengnim." Jawab kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum, membungkuk sejenak dan meninggalkan ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

 **_o0o_**

Changmin nampak menikmati roti isi kejunya didalam kelas. Beberapa teman sekelas menawarinya untuk makan bekal bersama, namun selalu ditolaknya halus. Tak ada alasan pasti, hanya saja tidak terbiasa. Dia selalu bersama si nomor satu cho kyuhyun saat melakukan apapun. Kyuhyun berada di peringkat kesekian hanya dalam urusan olah raga. Dia memang lemah dibidang itu. Salahkan _pheneomothorax_ nya yang kerap kambuh saat melakukan kegiatan berat.

Changmin tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat hal-hal kecil yang telah dilaluinya bersama dengan kyuhyun sejak sekolah dasar dulu. Kyuhyun yang pendiam, pintar, namun tak begitu pandai bergaul. Sementara dirinya yang kasar, senang berkelahi, meski tak bisa dianggap bodoh tapi tak pernah menang dari kyuhyun untuk pelajaran. Mereka seakan berada didunia yang berbeda, namun karena satu hal mereka menyatu.

Ponsel changmin yang berada didalam sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar pelan dan menampilkan satu pesan saat dibuka.

 _Atap, Ayo makan._ Begitulah bunyi pesan singkat itu. Changmin segera memasukkannya kembali kedalam sakunya. "Persetan..." Ucapnya lirih sambil kembali menikmati rotinya cuek. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak terterka. Terlihat kesal, marah, sedih, dan entah ekspresi apalagi disana.

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun masih menunggu dan sama sekali tak menyentuh bekalnya hingga bel tanda istirahat berakhir. "Tidak datang ya?." Mirisnya sambil memperhatikan bekal dihadapannya.

Sebuah aliran air mata mengalir begitu saja seakan tak disengaja. Normalnya, kyuhyun adalah namja yang jarang menangis. Sekalipun menangis, dia akan memilih bersembunyi dimanapun yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Tapi kali ini beda, kyuhyun menangis diatap gedung sekolah. Tak ada isakan atau apapun selain bening air yang terus meleleh dipipinya. Beberapa siswa lain yang kebetulan memilih tempat itu untuk istirahat mereka, terdengar berkasak-kusuk menanggapi pemandangan langka yang mereka dapati itu.

Sebegitu merananya kyuhyun jika saja changmin bisa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun berniat berdiri tanpa membereskan bekalnya dan kembali kekelasnya. Namun sebuah pukulan keras tiba-tiba saja melesak dipipinya tanpa disadarinya. Duakk...

"Ugh..." Erang kyuhyun tertahan. Tubuhnya terhempas cukup keras diatas lantai atap berdebu. "Apa yang kau lakukan kyuhyun sshi?. Kau mau main-main eoh.?" Tanya namja tampan bermata besar dengan amarah yang nyata nampak.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan minho sshi." Ucap kyuhyun pelan seraya mengusap darah disisi bibirnya. Sepertinya bibir atau gusinya terluka akibat pukulan tersebut. Dicobanya untuk bangkit berdiri meski terhuyung kemudian dan mau tak mau membuat minho, bocah tampan itu sedikit menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya tulus. "Geunde, kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari posisi ketua kyuhyun sshi?." Lanjut changmin terengah. Masih ada rasa kesal dan marah karena perbuatan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mian minho sshi. Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa aku abaikan begitu saja. Ada hal yang harus kuraih dengan mengorbankan hal lainnya. Tapi aku pikir, aku tidak akan menyesal meninggalkan kedudukanku ini." Ucap kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Karena jadi merepotkanmu dengan mengundurkan diri tiba-tiba." Lanjut kyuhyun nampak merasa bersalah.

"Huhh... Kau memang tak pernah bisa ditebak kyuhyun sshi." Ucap minho dengan nada rendah.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Keduanya segera menatap hamparan langit diatas sana. Arak-arakan mega nampak begitu mempesona dimata keduanya.

 **_o0o_**

Sebuah suara dari pengeras suara tiba-tiba terdengar ditengah jam pelajaran berlangsung. Changmin melirik kesebelah kirinya, bangku kyuhyun sang sahabat yang masih nampak kosong. _Apa dia masih menungguku diatap?._ Batin changmin bertanya. _Tapi tidak mungkin. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal kasar padanya?. Dia bukan temanku lagi sekarang._ Sebuah bantahan mengalun begitu saja disanubarinya.

"Hahh...? Kyuhyun sshi menngundurkan diri...?" Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar usai pengumuman berlangsung.

Changmin masih terdiam terpaku dengan batinnya, hingga pengumuman itu tak terdengar sama sekali di telinganya. _Mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus kegiatan OSIS yang merepotkan._

"Padahal dulu aku memilihnya. Kenapa dia mengundurkan diri ya?" Kasak kusuk lain terdengar meskipun pelajaran masih berlangsung.

 _Aku memang tak seharusnya menjadi pennghalang untuknya. Iyakan?_ Sekali lagi batin changmin meminta kepastian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah dia mengundurkan diri karena ...?" Tak ada lanjutan. Hanya saja dua siswa yang tengah berbisik itu memandang ke arah changmin yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Aku pikir iya..." Ucap yang lain sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

Siapapun akan berfikir sama. Sebelumnya keduanya begitu lengket sebagai sahabat. Tiba-tiba tidak saling menyapa. Tentu saja menciptakan banyak spekulasi di otak teman-temannya.

 **_o0o_**

 **#Changkyu 7 tahun yang lalu.**

"Teman kalian yang bernama shim changmin kemarin mengalami kecelakaan. Siapa yang mau menjenguknya bersama dengan seonsaengnim nanti setelah sekolah?." Seorang guru nampak bertanya pada para muridnya yang kini duduk dibangku kelas 5 sekolah dasar.

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab, bahkan tak ada sedikitpun respon yang didapat sang guru. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau. Siapa yang piket hari ini?." Tanya sang guru dengan wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan kesabaran.

"Cho kyuhyun." Entah bagaimana mereka serentak menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dengan jawaban yang sama.

Sementara itu cho kyuhyun, bocah berkulit putih salju yang tengah menulis apapun dikertasnya terkejut, hingga ujung pensil mekanik yang dipegangnya patah seketika.

Baiklah, ini memang jadwal piket kyuhyun, namun tentu bukan dirinya seorang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?. Mereka tidak mungkin menunjuk lee sungmin yang kebetulan hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit. Tidak mungkin juga kim kibum yang menakutkan saat marah. Tidak untuk choi siwon, musuh besar shim changmin. Apalagi kim ryeowook si cengeng yang tidak akan berhenti menangis saat dijahili. Satu-satunya yang paling mungkin adalah cho kyuhyun, si rajin, pintar dan pendiam.

"Kyuhyun, nanti ikut seonsaengnim menjenguk changmin nde?." Tanya sang guru meminta. Atau lebih tepatnya memberi perintah.

"N... nde seonsaengnim..." Jawabnya ragu dan parau.

 **_o0o_**

"Wah, sepertinya raut wajahmu baik-baik saja changminnie." Ucap sang guru wali kelas yang sambil berjalan elewati pitu yang masih terbuka.

Changmin yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya nampak memperhatikan sekilas kedatangan sang guru, memandang bocah yang bersama sang guru dan kemudian memilih memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.

"Semua mencemaskanmu changminnie." Ucap sang guru lagi sambil memamerkan senyumannya. "Kecelakaannya cukup buruk, tapi syukurlah kau selamat." Lanjut sang guru sambil mengeluarkan oleh-olehnya.

"Seonsaengnim..." Changmin tiba-tiba berucap.

Sang guru segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah changmin. "Ada apa minnie?." Tanyanya manis.

"Aku mau minum jus apel." Ucapnya pelan. "Baiklah." Ucap sang guru tak berniat menolak dan segera keluar ruangan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan changmin berdua.

Begitulah changmin, keluarga kaya yang terbiasa memanjakkannya dengan banyaknya materi yang diberikan tanpa dibarengi dengan perhatian yang sepadan, membuatnya menjadi bocah yang berkuasa dan benci penolakan. Sekalipun itu pada sang guru ataupun yang lebih tua darinya.

Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan sang guru diruangan itu membeku seketika. Bingung mau mengatakan apa. Meski akhirnya, "Begini... Sebenarnya aku menjengukmu kesini, karena semacam terpaksa. Jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk mendekat padamu." Ucap kyuhyun jujur.

"Kau ini jujur sekali ya?." Balas changmin sedikit kesal. "Tapi aku punya permintaan." Lanjut changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, aku tak berniat terlibat jauh denganmu. Jadi kalau ada permintaan, katakan saja pada orang tua atau seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun tak berani menatap wajah changmin.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Sedetail mungkin. Aku yakin orang yang menabrakku sengaja melakukannya. Orang tua tidak akan percaya kata-kataku." Mata changmin tiba-tiba berkilat menatap kyuhyun.

"Ha?.Kalau sudah mengetahuinya kau mau apa?. Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia sengaja mengincarku dan menabrakku. Dia ingin membunuhku. Sekalipun aku tak tahu siapa dirinya karena mengenakan helm, tapi aura membunuhnya benar-benar terasa. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Lanjut changmin berapi-api.

"Kalau memang begitu, sebaiknya kau beritahu polisi atau orang tuamu. Mereka akan mengurusnya untukmu."

"Karena mereka tidak mau percaya makanya aku meminta padamu." Pekik changmin kesal.

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karena tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dimintai tolong".

"Ah, itu karena kau tak punya te..."

Berisik..." Sela changmin kesal. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Walaupun kita satu kelas, tapi aku tak ingat pernah melihatmu. Namamu saja aku tidak ingat. Apa orang yang keberadaannya lemah sepertimu memiliki teman?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa begini sikap orang yang meminta bantuan?" Tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Kau sendiri, seharusnya bersikap baik pada teman yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit." Balas changmin ketus.

"Tapi..."

"Wah... Kalian sudah akrab ternyata. Syukurlah." Ucap sang guru setelah kembali dari mencarikan jus untuk changmin.

"Seonsaengnim, dia berjanji akan menjengukku lagi besok." Ucap changmin sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Diraihnya tubuh kurus kyuhyun dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Benarkah?. Wah bagus sekali. Teman itu memang obat yang manjur untuk orang sakit." Kata sang guru senang.

Dan begitulah setelah pulang, kyuhyun giat mencari segala informasi tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa changmin. Awalnya terpaksa, tapi lama-lama kyuhyun dapat melihat sisi baik seorang shim changmin. Kyuhyun dapat menyelesaikan kasus itu dalam waktu satu minggu lengkap dengan pelaku dan dalang dibalik kejadian kecelakaan yang ternyata adalah mantan sopirnya yang merasa dendam dengan ayah changmin yang memecatnya begitu saja.

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya menjadi semakin akrab, walau bisa dikatakan changmin menjadi pihak superior yang kerap bertindak sesuka hatinya, sementara kyuhyun sebaliknya. Tapi mereka nampak saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Waktu terus bergulir dan persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan apik.

# **End of flashback.**

 **_o0o_**

Kyuhyun dan minho masih berada diatap, bahkan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

"Aku sungguh heran, kenapa kau begitu menganggap changmin berharga. Dia tak lebih dari berandalan kyuhyun sshi." Tanya changmin penasaran.

"Daripada dipanggil berandalan, mungkin seharusnya dia mendapat gelar pahlawan. Kau tahu minho sshi, tak sekalipun dia berkelahi dengan yang lebih lemah darinya, bahkan terkesan melindungi. Hanya saja dia memang orang yang keras dan kasar, tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan otaknya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Merepotkan, katanya. Kadang dia mirip shikamaru nara dianime naruto. Hahahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat setiap ulah sang sahabat.

"Hah... Aku fikir kau orang yang simple, ternyata kau sangat kompleks." Cibir minho setengah masih kesal.

"Hm... Aku sebenarnya sangat simple, kalau tidak menyangkut dirinya. Aku tak akan bisa mencapai tingkat ini tanpa dirinya." Balas kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga pengorbananmu tidak sia-sia." Ucap minho sambil menepuk pelan punggung kyuhyun, dan segera meninggalkan atap

 **_o0o_**

"Hah...? Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari posisi ketua?" Pekik changmin setelah matanya puas memelototi papan pengumuman yang memberitahukan pengunduran diri kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... Kau sangat telat changmin sshi. Pengumumannya sudah dari kemarin. Apa kau bolos kemarin?" Tanya namja dengan ketampanan sempurna.

"Choi, aku sedang tidak ada niat ribut denganmu. Aku harus mencari wajah si bodoh itu sekarang juga." Kesal changmin dan meninggalkan siwon yang bengong begitu saja. "Apa yang dipikirkan kepala batu itu. Aigoo..." Changmin terus menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan cepat.

Sampai dikelas, kyuhyun sudah duduk manis disana. "Cho kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?. Mengundurkan diri?. Tindakan pengecut macam apa itu?." Teriak changmin tepat diwajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang semula membaca buku berisi sajak william shakespeare, segera menutupnya dan memandang lekat wajah sang sahabat. "Ah...ha... Kau selesai dengan kekeras kepalaanmu?. Bagus sekali, aku mengundurkan diri dan kau mau berbicara padaku lagi. Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia." Balas kyuhyun lugas.

"Yha... Apa yang kau lakukan?." Changmin benar-benar kesal. "Bukankah menjadi ketua OSIS adalah harapanmu, agar kau bisa lebih memajukkan sekolahan ini?. Lalu apa ini?. Kau mundur. Pengorbanan pantatku hah...?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ketika kau tak lagi menjadi temanku?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ketika tak ada lagi yang dapat mendengar keluhanmu?. Apa kau baik-baik saja ketika melihat kesempurnaan dunia tapi kau sendiri justru menjadi cacat?. Aku tidak tuh..." Balas kyuhyun santai.

"Cho, hentikan basa-basi ini. Katakan yang sebenarnya." Perintah changmin singkat.

"Aku berusaha menggapaimu min, itu yang sebenarnya."Jawab kyuhyun tak kalah singkat.

Changmin mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi tentu bukan ini yang diharapankannya. "Aku melepasmu karena aku yakin kau akan lebih bersinar tanpaku. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir setiap hari demi melihatmu menggapai impianmu, tentunya tanpaku. Aku melakukan semua hal, berharap tak akan pernah menjadi sandunganmu. Dan kau, justru melepaskan semuanya begitu saja, demi aku. Hah... Ternyata kau memang pabo kyu." Ucap changmin sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

" _God has given you one face, and you make yourself another_. Aku membiarkan diriku sendiri menjadi bodoh tapi tetap menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan aku tak berniat membiarkan kau meninggalkanku sekalipun kau menjadi sangat pintar dengan menjadi orang lain."

"Hah... Shakespeare?. Manis sekali. Aku jadi mual." Ucap changmin dengan nada mencibir.

"Kau selalu berfikir, kau yang memandangku sambil mendongak. Padahal kenyataannya akulah yang mendongak melihatmu." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Iya, memang. Dasar kau kerdil." Changmin mulai sewot.

"Heh... Bisakah bicaramu lebih lembut sedikit?." Tanya kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kau pikir aku permen kapas, lembut?." Sewot changmin lagi.

"Terserah, setidaknya kau sudah kembali seperti berapa password kamarmu?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil kembali membuka bukunya.

"0318." Jawab changmin singkat. "Oh, hanya kau balik dari yang sebelumnya, jadi sama dengan password kamarku?" balas kyuhyun masih kalem.

"Iya, wa... kenapa aku membocorkannya padamu. Kau sialan cho." Changmin yang tak sadar telah membocorkan rahasia passwordnya sendiri karena memang telah terbiasa itu menjadi kalang kabut. Dan mengundang tawa kecil kyuhyun.

"Kau tertawa, eoh...? Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang." Dan kyuhyun terbahak setelah mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut changmin. Sementara changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

 **_o0o_**

"Bagaimana dengan jabatan ketua OSIS mu kyu?." Tanya changmin sambil melahap omurice yang sengaja dibuatkan sang sahabat sebagai bekalnya hari itu.

"Sudah diambil alih choi minho. Hah... Aku pikir begini lebih baik." Ucap kyuhyun mulai menelentangkan tubuhnya menatap langit dengan awan gelap sebagai permadaninya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau melepaskannya begitu saja." Tanya changmin lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku hanya melepaskan hal yang penting untuk menjaga yang lebih penting bagiku." Balas kyuhyun tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya changmin lagi.

"Kau itu pabo." Balas kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Dia tahu changmin mengerti kalimatnya dan berniat menggoda saja.

"Aigoo... Manisnya," Ucap changmin sambil mencomel pipi tembam kyuhyun.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu shim." Balas kyuhyun kesal.

Mereka kembali menjadi teman setelah apa yang dinamakan dengan badai didalam persahabatan terlewati, mereka memenangkannya. Inilah akhir yang manis dari sebuah tragedi yang menyesakkan. Seperti _Dessert_ yang lembut setelah _main course_ yang berat. Sangat ringat dan melegakan. Memang begitukan seharusnya?

 **_FIN_**

 **Mind to RnR** **chinguya** **...? Fuyu menantikannya chingu... #bow,**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, August 02 2015**


End file.
